Extra Episode 02
The second extra episode of Hetalia: World Series was broadcast on July 22, 2011. It was listed as the fiftieth episode of Hetalia: World Series upon its DVD release. Plot Summary Germany stands facing a wall in a vampire costume, as a lightning flash and a thunderclap throw his shadows onto the wall. Italy appears in a kitty costume, asking for candy. It is then explained that the day is Halloween. Poland and Lithuania Poland and Lithuania are seen walking down a street, Poland in a pink dress and Lithuania in a dog costume. Poland remarks that Halloween is one of his favorite days because they get to take candy, as Lithuania nervously agrees. Lithuania wonders if he should stop questioning why Poland cross-dresses so frequently. As they come up to a house, Poland suggests that they scare anyone who comes to the door. Even though he does not want to, Lithuania reluctantly agrees. The door opens slightly as an eye of Russia peers out of the dark house eerily, laughing. Estonia and Latvia The scene changes to Latvia looking out the window dressed in a rabbit costume, asking why Poland and Lithuania aren't here yet, as they were supposed to. Estonia isn't sure where they are either, as they said that they were just going to pick up Russia and head over to their house. England and Sealand England, dressed in a dark blue cloak, sulks and angrily asks why nobody was coming to his house, as Sealand wonders why as well. It is then explained that the scene was meant to represent England's "splendid isolation". An eyecatch of Poland ends the scene. France A woman inside of a house announces that she's coming to the door, and opens the door to find France, who blows her a kiss as he flirts with her. The woman stares at him, alarmed. Later, France arrives at England's house, apologizing for being so late and explaining that he was being questioned by the police. Reminiscence A large cargo ship departs from a bleak and gray dock as Germany and Italy stare across the horizon. Germany says that it's time for him to leave, Italy saddened at how they won't be able to see each other for a long time. Italy brings up an old memory, asking Germany if he remembers. Italy's recollection is shown as a clip from Episode 27 when Italy made food for Germany, as Germany scrubbed the tables at every step of the way. Germany angrily yells why that is the only thing that Italy remembers. For a second time, a large cargo ship departs from a bleak and gray dock as Germany and Italy stare across the horizon. Germany says that it's time for him to leave, Italy saddened at how they won't be able to see each other for a long time. Italy brings up an old memory, asking Germany if he remembers. This time, Italy's recollection is shown as a clip from Episode 38, when Germany reads a letter Italy wrote worrying that Germany might forget about him for Russia. Finding Italy in a field, Germany promises not to forget about Italy, making a pinky-swear to him (representing the Pact of Steel). Germany doesn't know what to say, asking Italy again why he remembers just that. A soldier shouts at Germany that it is time to leave. Post-Credits Teaser Italy in his cat costume shakes Austria's shoulders playfully, asking for candy. Austria agrees to give him candy as long as it isn't pasta, as Hungary dressed in a witch costume appears holding a tray of sweets for Italy. Eating a sweet, Italy comments on how good the sweets are, as Austria reminds him that he cannot eat only sweets. A chibi Italy and Hungary are shown surrounded by candy, to which both of them say that they have a lot of sweets. Character Appearances *North Italy *Germany *Poland *Lithuania *Russia *Latvia *Estonia *England *Sealand *France *Austria *Hungary Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Latvia: Kokoro Tanaka *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Poland: Joel McDonald *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Estonia: Mike McFarland *England: Scott Freeman *Sealand: Maxey Whitehead *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hungary: Luci Christian Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis Powers with a close-up shot of Italy. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Extra Episodes